Bucky
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Pan levou um fora outra vez e, quando as aulas começam, conhece um rapaz diferente. Só que nem ela, nem sua família imaginavam que existissem outros Saiyajins na terra. E pra completar, o jovem Bucky tem um propósito: vingar a morte de seu pai. PanxOC
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Prólogo.**

Anos atrás, quando Pan era recém-nascida, uma nave veio para a terra como se estivesse fugindo, fato que era verdadeiro.

Dentro dessa nave, havia uma família de Saiyajins: um casal com um filho recém-nascido. Eles eram uma raça pacífica de Saiyajins e fugiam de um poderoso inimigo. Por um tempo, deu certo.

Mas quando o filho estava com 5 anos, a família foi pêga de surpresa e o pai morreu. Contida pela fúria que raramente aparecia, a mãe atacou o inimigo e foi embora dali com o filho, sabendo que, no fundo, o inimigo não estava morto e que voltaria algum dia.

O nome do garoto, que prometeu vingar a morte de seu pai, era Bucky.

**Bucky**

**Capítulo 1.**

Era mais um dia comum e ensolarado. Pessoas aproveitavam o final das férias antes de voltarem ao trabalho e à escola... e gritos vindos da casa onde morava Gohan e sua família. Gritos que pertenciam à Pan.

**Pan: ***socando o travesseiro* AQUELE TRAIDOR! MACHISTA! COVARDE!

**Videl: ***entrando no quarto* Ahn... eu posso perguntar qual é o problema, filha?

**Pan: ***a ponto de explodir* EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ISSO! JÁ ESTOU FARTA DE SER SAIYAJIN!

**Videl: ***surpresa* Como é?

**Pan: ***tentando se acalmar* Ser híbrida de humana e Saiyajin atrapalha muito minha vida social! É só um cara me ver agindo que já sai correndo!

**Videl: ***sorriso leve* Entendo!

**Pan: ***desconfiada* Como foi que você não fugiu do papai?

**Videl: ***corando* Isso não é assunto pra agora, Pan! E, eu sei que você já ouviu eu dizer isso várias vezes, mas você tem que acreditar que o problema não é você ser forte, e sim os garotos serem medrosos!

**Pan: **Ele me traiu, mãe, não fugiu de mim! E quando fui tirar satisfações, ele disse que "sentia saudades das garotas fracas e delicadas"! PODE UMA COISA DESSAS?

**Videl: ***indignada* Concordo, isso é um absurdo! Ainda bem que seu pai não era desse tipo quando eu o conheci! Mas você não vai desistir de encontrar o cara certo, vai?

**Pan: ***recuperando o ânimo* Claro que não, mãe! Essa palavra não existe no vocabulário da nossa família!

**Videl: ***apoiando* É isso aí! Por que não aproveita o último dia das férias e dá uma volta com Bra e Maron?

**Pan: ***concordando* Boa ideia! Vou agora mesmo ligar para elas!

Pan estudava no mesmo colégio que seus pais tinham estudado no passado, o colégio Estrela Laranja, e tinha Bra e Maron como colegas de classe (na minha fic, elas tem a mesma idade), além de Ub. A morena até namorou com ele, mas o namoro não deu certo e os dois viraram bons amigos.

Entretanto, Pan nem imaginava que, quando as aulas começassem no dia seguinte, uma nova etapa de sua vida também começaria.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

No dia seguinte, em outro lugar, uma mulher se despedia de seu filho.

**Mulher: ***lhe dando um beijo na bochecha* Até mais tarde, Bucky! Boa sorte no seu primeiro dia no colégio!

Bucky sorriu e se despediu de sua mãe, antes de sair voando. Ele tinha cabelos pretos lisos e presos num rabo baixo até a cintura, olhos castanhos e usava uma camisa cavada branca, uma calça verde-escura e sapatos pretos, além do emblema do colégio Estrela Laranja. Poucos sabiam, mas era um Saiyajin.

**Bucky: ***notando que já estava perto*_ Hum... então aqui é a cidade Satan! Melhor eu descer agora e ir andando, antes que as pessoas fiquem assustadas!_

Em outro lugar, 4 jovens iam juntos para o colégio. Estes jovens eram Pan, Bra, Ub e Maron. Bra e Maron iam mais atrás, enquanto Pan e Ub iam mais na frente.

**Maron: **Precisava ter visto aquela bolsa linda que eu vi no shopping outro dia! Infelizmente, não tenho dinheiro suficiente pra comprá-la!

**Bra: **Se ela era tão bonita assim, eu posso te ajudar, completando o pagamento! Com a condição que você me empreste a bolsa de vez em quando!

**Maron: ***sorriso* Feito!

De repente, Pan e Ub pararam de andar, fazendo as garotas esbarrarem neles.

**Bra: ***massageando o nariz, aborrecida* Ei, por que vocês pararam?

Pan e Ub não precisaram responder, pois Bra e Maron logo sentiram o Ki estranho que os primeiros haviam sentido.

**Ub: **Esse ki... é muito poderoso! Mas de quem é? Não reconheço!

**Pan: ***séria* O estranho é que esse ki pertence à um Saiyajin!

**Maron: ***surpresa* Você tem certeza, Pan?

**Bra: ***igualmente séria* Não é só isso! Seja de quem for, é 100% sangue de Saiyajin! Não 50%, como o meu sangue e o do meu irmão!

**Pan: ***confusa* Mas eu não entendo! Atualmente, o único 100% saiyajin que está vivo é Vegeta! E o irmão dele Tarble! Pode ser ele, já que eu não conheço o ki dele!

**Bra, Maron e Ub: **Nós também não!

De repente, o ki sumiu, surpreendendo os quatro ali presentes.

**Maron: **Seja quem for, não estava querendo atacar ninguém! Mas é melhor ficarmos de olho!

**Ub: ***gota* Ahn... não deveríamos estar de olho em outra coisa?

**Garotas: ***confusas* No quê?

Ub apontou o relógio e logo sacaram que estavam atrazados pro primeiro dia de aula. Em pânico, saíram correndo pro colégio Estrela Laranja.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Pan, Ub, Maron e Bra chegaram bem a tempo no colégio, uns minutos antes do sinal tocar. Logo, o professor anunciou a chegada de um novo aluno.

**Professor: **Turma, este é Bucky! Ele acabou de ser transferido de suas aulas particulares, então espero que todos façam com que se sinta bem, está claro? Bucky, pode sentar onde preferir!

Bucky olhava para os lados, procurando um lugar vazio, até Ub levantar a mão e chamá-lo. No final, sentou-se entre ele e Pan.

**Ub: **Oi Bucky! Me chamo Ub! E esta ao seu lado é Son Pan!

**Bucky: **Muito prazer, Ub! E também é um prazer conhecê-la, Pan!

**Pan: ***distraída* Hã? O quê? Ah... o prazer é meu, Bucky!

**Ub: ***cochichando* Não estranhe! A Pan está um pouco chateada por causa de um fora!

**Bucky: ***cochichando de volta* Tudo bem, eu entendo! Levar um fora não é agradável!

Do outro lado de Pan...

**Maron: ***cochichando com Bra* Esse Bucky é um gato, não acha?

**Bra: ***cochichando de volta* Com certeza! Ele é um bombom! Pena que não é um Saiyajin!

**Maron: **E qual é o problema dele não ser um Saiyajin?

**Bra: **Papai jamais permitiria que eu namorasse um ser-humano!

**Maron: ***sério* Mas seu pai é casado com uma humana!

**Professor: **Maron e Bra: se vocês duas não pararem agora de tagarelar, irão ficar de castigo no corredor!

**Maron e Bra: **Sentimos muito, Professor!

No intervalo para comer, Ub e as meninas colocaram o papo em dia e aproveitaram para saber mais sobre Bucky.

**Ub: **Então você mora no campo com seus pais?

**Bucky: **Na verdade, só com minha mãe! Meu pai morreu quando eu era muito pequeno! _Melhor não dizer que ele foi assassinado! _E vocês? Como estão suas famílias?

**Ub: **Meus pais e meus irmãos menores vivem numa aldeia nas montanhas, mas me mudei para a casa da avó de Pan quando vim estudar aqui no colégio Estrela Laranja!

**Bra: **Meu pai é um grande guerreiro e minha mãe é uma cientista! Também tenho um irmão mais velho, que dirige a Corporação Cápsula! Eles vivem na Capital do Oeste!

**Bucky: **Já ouvi falar dessa corporação: minha mãe trabalha lá, mas como faxineira! *virando-se para Maron e Pan* E vocês duas?

**Pan: **Meus pais moram perto da Capital do Oeste! Meu pai trabalha como investigador, e minha mãe... não faço ideia, já que ela não costuma falar de trabalho comigo! Infelizmente, sou filha única!

**Maron: **Meus pais também não falam sobre seus trabalhos, mas eles moram numa ilha na casa do Mestre Kame! Também sou filha única!

**Ub: **Melhor voltarmos pra sala de aula! O sinal já vai tocar!

Todos concordaram e foram para a sala de aula.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Dias depois, quando Bucky voltava do colégio, sua mãe o esperava na porta.

**Bucky: ***surpreso* Algum problema, mãe? Você não costuma me esperar na porta!

**Mãe: **Eu sei, filho! Mas eu queria treinar contigo antes de voltar ao trabalho!

**Bucky: ***confuso* Mas nós não treinamos sempre no final da tarde?

**Mãe: **Sim! Mas desta vez iremos treinar como Super Saiyajins!

**Bucky: ***olhos arregalados* Super Saiyajins? Mas por quê? Nunca treinamos antes como Super Saiyajins!

**Mãe: **Eu sei que não, filho! Mas é necessário! Eu tive a impressão de ter sentido o ki do inimigo que matou seu pai! Embora eu torça pra estar errada, temos que nos preparar caso ele tenha retornado!

**Bucky: ***sério* Eu entendo! Vamos treinar, então! Mas que dê tempo de almoçar depois!

Na casa de Chichi, o almoço havia acabado e Goten estava se preparando pra sair.

**Ub: ***notando-o ir até a porta* Aonde você vai?

**Goten: **Vou à Capital do Oeste! Pensei em convidar a Parss pra...

De repente, Goten arregalou os olhos e Ub logo entendeu o porquê ao sentir dois kis muito poderosos.

**Ub: **Esses kis... são de Saiyajins! E um deles as garotas e eu sentimos antes, na Cidade Satan!

**Goten:** Está a fim de conferir?

**Ub: **Com certeza!

Após avisarem Chichi que iam sair, os dois seguiram os dois kis voando. Depois de algum tempo, notaram que a poderosa energia vinha do campo.

**Goten: **A energia vem daqui, mas eu não vejo...

**Voz: **Força, Bucky, mostra tudo que tem!

Seguindo a voz, souberam quem eram os donos dos kis: Bucky e sua mãe, cujo nome era Shina, lutavam transformados em Super Saiyajins.

**Bucky: ***dando socos* Como estou indo, mãe?

**Shina: ***defendendo-se* Bem, filho! Mas se não se esforçar nunca será tão forte quanto seu pai!

**Goten: ***interrompendo-os* Ahn... com licença!

Shina se distraiu com o chamado e, por isso, recebeu um soco de Bucky na cara. Mas este, depois do soco, se assustou ao notar Ub e Goten ali.

**Bucky: ***nervoso* N-não é o que está parecendo, Ub! E-eu tingi o cabelo e...

**Ub: ***sorriso leve* Se acalma, Bucky! Está tudo bem! Eu já notei que você e sua mãe são Saiyajins!

**Shina: ***surpresa* Como sabe sobre os Saiyajins?

**Goten: **É que eu sou meio-saiyajin! *transformando-se* Viram? E não sou só eu! Também tem meu irmão Gohan e minha sobrinha Pan, além de meu amigo Trunks, sua irmã Bra e seu pai Vegeta!

**Shina: ***refletindo* Vegeta, hein? O príncipe dos Saiyajins! Já ouvi falar dele através de seu irmão Tarble!

**Bucky: ***espantado* Então Bra e Pan são meio-saiyajins?

**Ub: **Pois é! Vem conosco e eu te explicarei tudo!

Bucky olhou para sua mãe, que concordou em deixá-lo ir com Bucky e Goten, antes dos três saírem voando pra Capital do Oeste.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Ao chegarem à Capital do Oeste, Ub e Bucky separaram-se de Goten, que foi encontrar a namorada. Como Bucky ainda não tinha almoçado, ele e Ub foram conversar numa lanchonete, enquanto o primeiro pedia seu almoço.

**Ub: **Eu já vou avisando que não vi os acontecimentos, só sei sobre eles pelo que me contaram!

**Bucky: **Então vá em frente, ué! Quem foi o primeiro Saiyajin a chegar à terra?

**Ub: **O primeiro foi Son Goku, o avô de Pan que faleceu há pouco tempo! Ele tinha sido mandado pra Terra ainda bebê para conquista-la, mas perdeu a memória e esqueceu sua missão! Até onde me lembro seu verdadeiro nome era Kakarotto, no qual somente Vegeta o chamava, e era considerado um guerreiro de raça inferior!

**Bucky: **Minha mãe também! Continue!

**Ub: **Bom, quando Goku completou 18 anos, casou-se com uma terráquea chamada Chichi e teve um filho: Gohan, o pai de Pan! Foi somente quando Gohan estava com 4 anos que Goku descobriu ser um Saiyajin através de seu irmão malvado Bardock! Este foi morto, mas Goku também, pela primeira vez!

**Bucky: ***confuso* "Morreu pela primeira vez"? Como assim? Você não disse que ele morreu há pouco tempo?

**Ub: **Disse, mas foi pela terceira vez! Ele voltou à vida duas vezes, através das Esferas do Dragão, que realizam desejos! Voltando à história, Vegeta e outro Saiyajin chegaram à terra um ano depois da morte de Bardock! Goku voltou à vida e, junto com Gohan e os guerreiros Z, os derrotaram e Nappa foi morto! Vegeta fugiu para um planeta chamado Namekuzei, onde Goku se transformou em Super Saiyajin pela primeira vez!

**Bucky: ***surpreso* Nossa, ele se transformou bem tarde! Eu mesmo virei Super Saiyajin aos 11 anos!

**Ub: **O Gohan também! Mas voltando à história, Goku foi treinar em um planeta distante depois de lutarem com um tal de Freeza, e os outros voltaram para a terra! 3 anos depois de Goku voltar, Vegeta casou-se com uma cientista chamada Bulma e teve Trunks, o irmão de Bra! Claro que os guerreiros Z não tiveram sossego, pois surgiram mais inimigos: os Androids 17 e 18 e o Android Cell, que veio do futuro! A android Número 18, por coincidência, virou mais tarde a mãe de Maron!

**Bucky: ***espantado* Sério? Nossa, isso está me surpreendendo cada vez mais! O que aconteceu depois?

**Ub: **Bom, Cell absorveu os Androids 17 e 18, mas Gohan, que já estava com 11 anos, transformou-se em Super Saiyajin 2 e derrotou Cell... depois que ele matou Goku pela segunda vez! 7 anos se passaram, Chichi teve mais um filho chamado Goten (ela já estava grávida quando Goku lutou contra Cell) e Gohan foi estudar no Colégio Estrela Laranja! Foi lá que ele conheceu Videl, sua futura esposa! Nessa mesma época, Goten e Trunks, com 7 e 8 anos, transformaram-se em Super Saiyajins e aprenderam a fusão!

**Bucky: **E o Goku? Ele voltou à vida?

**Ub: **Sim, quando os guerreiros Z enfrentavam um inimigo chamado Majin Boo, que os absorveu! Ele foi morto no final, e Goku desejou que ele voltasse como um ser bondoso!

**Bucky: **E ele voltou como um ser bondoso?

**Ub: **Voltou, mas só depois do nascimento de Pan e Bra! E adivinha quem é a reencarnação de Majin Boo?

Bucky pensou um pouco, antes de arregalar os olhos.

**Bucky: **VOCÊ?

**Ub: **É isso aí! Ele foi meu mestre durante quase 10 anos! Atualmente, muita coisa mudou depois da terceira morte de Goku: Vegeta é quem protege a terra, e Pan e Bra conseguem se transformar em Super Saiyajin! Maron não consegue, mas ela e eu não ficamos atrás de Pan e Bra!

**Bucky: **Que bom!


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Bucky pagou o almoço, mas mesmo depois de saírem da lanchonete, ele e Ub continuaram conversando.

**Ub: **Bom, Bucky, agora é sua vez!

**Bucky: ***surpreso* Minha vez? De quê?

**Ub: **De contar como sua mãe veio parar na terra e teve você!

**Bucky: ***gota* Ahn... Ub, eu já tinha nascido quando minha família veio pra terra!

**Ub: ***surpreso* Então você é 100% Saiyajin?

**Bucky: **Sim, mas minha família pertencia à uma raça considerada inferior por ser pacífica, por isso que todos dessa raça moravam longe do planeta natal, inclusive nós! Mas um dia, um inimigo chamado Gor invadiu o planeta em que morávamos e tentou matar a todos! Meus pais e eu fomos os únicos que sobreviveram por termos fugido para outro planeta: a terra! Eu era só um bebê!

**Ub: **Que bom que vocês conseguiram escapar!

**Bucky: **É, foi bom... até eu completar 5 anos! Nessa época, Gor nos achou e matou meu pai! Minha mãe se enfureceu tanto que não só se transformou em Super Saiyajin pela primeira vez como também matou Gor! Ou ela achou que tinha matado! Acho que sempre desconfiou que não o havia matado por completo! Por isso que me treinou desde cedo para que um dia, caso Gor retornasse, eu pudesse vingar meu pai!

**Ub: **E ele retornou?

**Bucky: **Não o vimos ainda, mas minha mãe acha que sentiu o ki dele um pouco antes de você e Goten aparecerem lá em casa!

**Ub: **Vai ver foi o nosso ki que ela sentiu!

**Bucky: **Eu duvido muito! Também conheço o ki de Gor e sei distinguí-lo dos outros kis! Principalmente de kis de Saiyajins!

A conversa terminou quando chegaram à casa de Bucky, onde sua mãe já havia retornado para o trabalho.

**Bucky: **A gente se vê no colégio, Ub! E, por favor, não conte à ninguém por enquanto sobre eu ser um Saiyajin!

**Ub: **Prometo! Ninguém saberá! Ah propósito, já ouviu falar do torneio de artes marciais?

**Bucky: **Claro que sim! Minha mãe participou de um quando eu tinha 8 anos, mas perdeu por ter se machucado feio no dia anterior e não estar recuperada pra luta! Acho que um tal de Piccolo foi pra quem ela perdeu! Mas por que está perguntando?

**Ub: **Achei que gostaria de participar! O próximo será daqui a 2 meses, e as meninas e eu vamos participar, além dos guerreiros Z!

**Bucky: **Mas o "campeão" Mister Satan não ganha sempre esses torneios? Não sei como ele consegue!

**Ub: **Ele paga aos lutadores pra que percam! Foi o que ele fez com a Android Número 18 uma vez: concordou em dividir o prêmio com ela! Claro que ela o pressionou muito até ele pagar o que devia, de tão covarde que ele é! Mas mesmo se não ganharmos, vai ser legal lutar com um lutador decente! E você é um deles! E aí, você topa?

**Bucky: **Eu tenho que perguntar à minha mãe primeiro! De qualquer modo, te dou a resposta amanhã, no colégio!

Com tudo combinado, Ub foi embora e Bucky entrou em casa.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Quando Shina chegou do trabalho, Bucky foi logo perguntando se poderia participar do torneio de artes marciais.

**Shina: ***olhar distante* Já faz tanto tempo que participei daquele torneio... O tempo passou tão rápido... Você tinha só 8 anos, e agora já está no final da adolescência!

**Bucky: ***gota* Ahn... mãe, você não deu a resposta ainda!

**Shina: ***despertando* Ah... sim, pode participar! Te darei o maior apoio, mas treine bastante, viu?

**Bucky: **Pode deixar!

No dia seguinte, no Colégio Estrela Laranja, Bucky confirmou para Ub e as garotas que iria participar do torneio.

**Maron: ***sorriso* É bom ouvir isso! Vai ser legal lutar com alguém forte, pra variar! Bom, acredito que você seja forte!

**Bucky: **Mudando de assunto, eu queria saber se... *corando levemente* Se a Pan gostaria de sair comigo!

A pergunta surpreendeu todo mundo, incluíndo Pan. Nunca esperou que Bucky fosse chamá-la pra sair. Insegura, ela olhou para seus amigos. Bra e Maron a apoiaram, como sempre faziam quando um cara popular chamava Pan pra sair, mas a morena se surpreendeu quando viu que Ub lhe jogava um olhar de "Vai em frente". Normalmente, quando um cara a convidava, Ub jogava um olhar de "Não é uma boa ideia".

Convencida, Pan virou-se para Bucky.

**Pan: ***sorriso* Tá legal! E aonde nós vamos?

**Bucky: **Bom, eu soube que você queria ver o filme que vai passar sábado, no cinema da cidade Satan!

**Pan: ***empolgada* Legal! Nos encontramos aonde?

**Bucky: **Pode ser aqui mesmo, na frente do colégio, meia hora antes do filme!

Com tudo combinado, o quinteto foi pra sala de aula quando o sinal tocou. Mas Pan não estava com a cabeça na aula. Estava preocupada com outra coisa.

**Pan: **_O filme tinha que ser logo no cinema da cidade Satan? Toda vez que algo acontece na cidade e eu vou ajudar, os rapazes me vêm em ação, se intimidam e fogem de mim! Tomara que não aconteça nada!_

**Ub: ***notando a expressão de Pan* _Pan deve estar preocupada que tenha que resolver um problema na cidade durante o encontro e assuste Bucky! Eu devia contar à ela que o Bucky sabe sobre ela ser Saiyajin, mas não sei se é uma boa ideia! Caso conte, corro o risco de ter que contar sobre o Bucky também ser Saiyajin!_

**Maron: ***sorriso leve* _A Pan tem uma sorte... espero que, se acontecer alguma coisa, o Bucky não lhe dê um fora!_

**Bra: ***com ciúmes* _Se o Bucky fosse um Saiyajin, seria eu saíndo com ele! Bom, pelo menos é com a Pan que ele vai sair, e não com aquela líder de torcida chata!_


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

O final de semana chegou depressa. Como combinado, lá estava Bucky esperando por Pan na frente do colégio. Como não era um encontro formal, estava vestido com o estilo de sempre. Pan também sabia disso, por isso Bucky não notou diferença no visual dela quando chegou, tirando que ela estava sem sua bandana.

**Bucky: **Hey Pan!

**Pan: **Hey Bucky! *beijando-o no rosto* Podemos ir?

Bucky concordou e os dois foram andando. No caminho pro cinema, Pan notou algo.

**Pan: ***confusa* Ué, você cortou o cabelo?

**Bucky: ***sem graça* Pois é! Minha mãe o cortou, pra ser sincero!

De fato, é verdade. O corte de cabelo de Bucky estava muito parecido com o de Trunks, tirando que não tinha a franja dividida.

**Bucky: **Sem querer, deixei escapar pra minha mãe que tinha um encontro hoje e ela cortou o meu cabelo!

**Pan: ***ainda confusa* Mas por quê?

**Bucky: **Ou isso ou eu teria que vestir um smoking!

**Pan: ***rindo* Agora entendi! Minha mãe queria que eu usasse um vestido no encontro, a menos que tirasse a bandana! Por isso estou sem ela!

Os dois gargalharam alto, antes de Pan olhar as horas.

**Pan: **Temos tempo antes do filme começar! Podemos caminhar tranquilos! _Só espero que não aconteça nada!_

Entretanto, aquele não era o dia de sorte de Pan. Um alarme logo soou e os dois Saiyajins notaram que alguém estava assaltando o banco.

**Pan: ***preocupada* _Essa não! Se eu for ajudar, Bucky vai me ver em ação e, provavelmente, me dar um fora! Mas se eu não for, alguém pode se machucar! Cadê o meu avô quando a cidade Satan precisa dele?_

**Bucky: **_E essa agora? Pan está insegura em ter que usar seus poderes na minha frente! Ah, já sei!_ Pan, eu vou até um orelhão chamar a polícia! Ache um lugar para se esconder, está bem?

Bucky saiu correndo e se escondeu atrás de um muro. Como previra, Pan aproveitou que estava sozinha e se transformou em Super Saiyajin (aqui, tanto Pan quanto Bra podem fazer isso). Mesmo sabendo que Pan era uma Saiyajin, Bucky não deixou de se surpreender com o ki da garota.

**Bucky: **_O ki dela é quase tão poderoso quanto o da minha mãe! _*sorriso satisfeito*_ Vai ser interessante enfrentá-la no Torneio de Artes Marciais!_

Em forma de Super Saiyajin, Pan não demorou muito pra derrotar os ladrões do banco. Mas quando Pan, após a luta, notou Bucky olhando pra ela no meio das pessoas curiosas, ficou pálida.

**Pan: ***assustada* _Essa não! O Bucky me viu em ação!_


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

**Pan: ***andando até Bucky, disfarçando* Então... podemos ir ao cinema agora? Acho que o filme já vai começar!

Nas outras vezes que saiu com rapazes e eles a viram em ação, os mesmos davam uma desculpa pra ir embora. Pan, que esperava uma reação dessas, espantou-se quando Bucky abriu um sorriso e bateu palmas.

**Bucky: **Você lutou muito bem, Pan! Acho que os ladrões vão pensar duas vezes antes de assaltarem o banco!

**Pan: ***surpresa* Você... não ficou assustado? Nem quando... mudei a cor do cabelo?

**Bucky: **Nem um pouco! Por que deveria?

Pan chorou de felicidade, mas a empolgação a fez pular no pescoço de Bucky e beijá-lo nos lábios. Ele retribuiu o beijo 10 segundos depois da surpresa passar, mas Pan interrompeu antes que alguém fizesse algum comentário.

**Pan: ***ruborizada* Melhor irmos!

Bucky concordou e a seguiu até o cinema, com a mão nos lábios. Era a primeira vez que tinha um encontro, então foi o primeiro beijo que recebeu na vida. Tudo isso era novo pra ele.

O encontro só terminou lá pelas 19 horas, pois os dois haviam ido para uma lanchonete depois do cinema. Bucky havia confessado à Pan que sabia que ela era uma Saiyajin, mas sem revelar que Ub havia lhe contado isso. Não queria trazer problemas para o amigo. Também contou que tinha um segredo, mas só iria revelá-lo no torneio de artes marciais, caso tivessem que se enfrentar.

Na volta do encontro, Shina esperava pelo filho na porta.

**Shina: ***sorriso maroto* Pelo jeito, o encontro foi bom! Está até com batom nos lábios!

**Bucky: ***corando forte* Também não é pra tanto, né?

**Shina: **Já jantou na lanchonete? Caso contrário, sobrou um pouco de sushi na geladeira!

**Bucky: **Eu já jantei, mãe! Não se preocupe!

**Shina: **Pretende pedir essa tal de Pan em namoro?

**Bucky: **É possível! Por quê?

**Shina: **Porque se vai fazer isso, provavelmente terão outros encontros! Então é melhor organizar isso, junto com seus treinos pro torneio!

**Bucky: **Pode deixar!

**Shina: ***sorriso maroto* E, caso virem namorados, me apresente pra ela! A garota tem o direito de conhecer a futura sogra, não acha?

**Bucky: ***morrendo de vergonha* Boa noite, mãe!

Bucky foi para seu quarto, enquanto Shina dava uma risada discreta. Mas ela não durou muito, pois a Saiyajin lembrou-se de algo.

**Shina: **_Só espero que "ele" não apareça para estragar tudo! Tenho medo que meu filho seja morto!_


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

Durante os 2 meses até o torneio, Bucky e os outros treinaram duro. Claro que não era só treinamento, pois Bucky e Pan tiveram outros encontros depois do primeiro e, finalmente, começaram a namorar.

Entretanto, foi só no torneio que Bucky conheceu os guerreiros Z... ou alguns deles. Os que estavam no torneioe que Bucky não conhecia eram Vegeta, Trunks e Goten. Os outros personagens também estavam lá, mas somente para assistir, como Bulma, Chi Chi, os pais de Pan e os pais de Maron.

**Bulma: ***conversando com Vegeta, Trunks e Bra* Desejo boa sorte! E não exagerem, ok?

**Vegeta: ***cruzando os braços, confiante* Não será necessário! Sem Kakarotto aqui, o torneio está no papo! Hein?

Vegeta sentiu um ki e olhou para o lado, ficando espantado ao ver Shina conversando com Bucky. Vegeta não conhecia Bucky, mas conhecia Shina. Havia ido ao planeta dela uma vez, antes mesmo de conhecer Bulma.

**Vegeta: **SHINA!

Shina ouviu o grito e virou-se para o dono dele, arregalando os olhos ao ver Vegeta.

**Shina: **VEGETA? ERA SÓ O QUE ME FALTAVA!

**Bulma: ***confusa* De onde vocês dois se conhecem?

**Vegeta: ***apontando Shina* Ela é uma Saiyajin, assim como eu, mas uma Saiyajin pacífica! O que diabos você está fazendo aqui na terra, Shina?

**Shina: ***sorriso maroto* Eu não acredito que só agora você reparou na minha presença aqui na terra, "alteza"! Estou aqui desde que meu filho era um bebê!

**Bulma: **Quem é o seu filho?

Shina apontou Bucky, que conversava animadamente com Bra, Maron e Ub. Só foram interrompidos quando Pan chegou e deu um beijo na bochecha do namorado.

**Bulma: ***surpresa* Parece que seu filho é o novo namorado de Pan!

**Shina: ***olhando na mesma direção* _Então aquela é a Pan! Hum... é tão linda quanto Bucky fala! E poderosa, pelo ki que sinto!_

Voltando aos nossos 5 protagonistas, Gohan e Videl foram desejar boa sorte à Pan e aproveitaram para conhecer o namorado.

**Videl: ***sorriso leve* Então você é o Bucky de quem Pan tanto fala! É um prazer conhecê-lo! Eu sou Videl, mãe de Pan! E este é meu marido Gohan!

**Bucky: ***apertando as mãos deles* Muito prazer!_ Então este é o Gohan de quem o Ub falou!_

**Gohan: **Bom, nós já vamos! O torneio já vai começar! Boa sorte para todos!

Os dois saíram dali, junto com os pais de Maron, com Chi Chi e Bulma. Esta, inclusive, contou sobre Shina e Bucky para os outros.

**Videl: ***surpresa* Não é pra menos que Pan esteja tão satisfeita por Bucky não ter fugido dela ao vê-la em ação!

**Chi Chi: **É, mas se Vegeta disse que Shina e Bucky são Saiyajins pacíficos, não teremos que nos preocupar com uma catástrofe!

Era o que pensavam, sem notar um certo lutador misterioso que olhava para Shina e Bucky com um sorriso maquiavélico.

**Lutador: **_Finalmente iremos nos enfrentar depois de tantos anos! Hora de terminar o que comecei anos atrás!_


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 11.**

Após selecionarem os lutadores, todos foram esperar sua vez de lutar, sendo que a primeira luta era de Goten.

Enquanto observava, Bucky ficava cada vez mais nervoso, mas não por ver as lutas. Era a primeira vez que participava de um torneio e estava um pouco nervoso por ter que lutar na frente de tantas pessoas.

**Voz: **É seu primeiro torneio, não é?

Bucky levou um susto com a voz e olhou pra quem havia perguntado: Trunks.

**Bucky: **Si-sim! Não ria, mas... fico nervoso com multidões!

**Trunks: ***sorriso leve* Não se preocupe com isso! Meu amigo Goten, que foi lutar agora, também ficou assim em seu primeiro torneio! Depois que você lutar pela primeira vez, vai ficar mais calmo!

**Bucky: **Tomara!

**Trunks: **Você é o Bucky, não é? O namorado da Pan!

**Bucky: ***surpreso* Sim, mas... como sabe?

**Trunks: **Minha irmã estuda contigo no colégio Estrela Laranja e me falou! Você a conhece? O nome dela é Bra!

**Bucky: ***sorriso* Claro que a conheço! Ela é uma grande amiga!

Os dois olharam para Bra, que se aquecia junto com Maron e Pan.

**Bucky: ***sacando* Então você deve ser o Trunks, o irmão mais velho dela! Trabalha mesmo na Corporação Cápsula?

**Trunks: ***sem graça* Pois é!

A luta de Goten não demorou muito, e logo as outras foram acontecendo, até que chegou a vez de Bucky. Agora sim ele estava duplamente nervoso: por causa da multidão e porque teria que lutar contra sua namorada.

Já encima do ringue, fizeram um acordo.

**Pan: **Vamos esquecer, pelo menos durante as lutas, que somos namorados, ok?

**Bucky: ***tentando se acalmar* Como quizer! E vamos lutar com tudo o que temos!

**Pan: ***sorriso encorajador* É assim que se fala!

**Juiz: **Prontos? LUTEM!

Foi Pan quem fez o primeiro movimento, partindo pra cima de Bucky. Este defendeu o golpe e a atacou também, que fez o mesmo, antes de começarem uma série de golpes um contra o outro.

No meio da multidão, os pais de Pan, os pais de Maron, ChiChi e Bulma observavam a luta atenciosamente.

**Gohan: ***surpreso* Parece que você estava certa, Bulma! O ki do Bucky é impressionante! Acho que ele seria páreo até pro Vegeta!

**Videl: **É verdade! Só estou indignada com o fato da Pan ser obrigada a lutar contra o próprio namorado! Isso é um absurdo! Devia ser proibido namorados serem obrigados a lutar num torneio!

**Kuririn: ***gota* Isso seria meio impossível, não acha? Mais cedo ou mais tarde eles acabariam lutando! Pan costuma se dar bem nesses torneios, e esse Bucky é um lutador fórmidável!

**Número 18: **_Tomara que a Maron se saia bem quando tiver que enfrentar o Bucky!_


	12. Chapter 12

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 12.**

De volta ao ringue, Pan estava com dificuldade pra lutar contra Bucky.

**Pan: ***enquanto lutava*_ Bucky é muito forte! Que tipo de treinamento ele faz com a mãe? Não tem jeito, vou ter que me transformar em Super Saiyajin!_

Uma brecha foi o bastante para Pan se transformar em Super Saiyajin e contra-atacar. Desta vez, a vantagem era dela.

**Bucky: **_O ki dela é impressionante, mesmo ela sendo uma híbrida de humana com saiyajin! Mas se continuar assim, irei perder!_ Ei Pan, lembra quando eu te disse que tinha um segredo? Bom, agora chegou a hora de revela-lo!

Pro espanto de Pan, Bucky se transformou num Super Saiyajin.

**Pan: ***chocada* Co-como...

**Bucky: **Eu sou um Saiyajin completo, assim como minha mãe! Viemos pra terra há anos, fugindo de nosso passado!

**Pan: **E que passado é esse?

Antes que Bucky pudesse responder, um ataque acertou a arena, fazendo os dois caírem pra fora dela.

**Voz: **Quem diria, moleque: o "passado" acabou de voltar!

Pan e Bucky ficaram sérios ao sentirem um ki muito poderoso. Quando a poeira do ataque abaixou, puderam ver quem era.

**Bucky: ***rosnando* Gor!

Apavoradas, as pessoas saíram correndo, sobrando apenas os guerreiros Z, suas famílias, Bucky e Shina.

**Gor: ***sorriso malvado* Então você é o filho de Randy! Se parece muito com ele!

**Bucky: **E agora vou vingar a morte dele!

**Gohan: ***acalmando Bucky e olhando para Gor* Quem é você, afinal?

**Gor: **Eu sou Gor, um dos maiores inimigos dos Saiyajins! Mais precisamente, dos Saiyajins de raça inferior, como o Bucky!

**Trunks: ***olhar zangado* Explique!

**Gor: **Há muitos anos atrás, invadi o planeta onde Randy morava com sua família e os outros Saiyajins, matando todos eles! Randy, sua esposa e seu filho só sobreviveram porque fugiram naquele momento, indo pra um planeta chamado Terra! Eu os encontrei 5 anos depois de sua fuga e matei Randy! Shina acabou se transformando em Super Saiyajin e me atacou com fúria, achando que tinha me matado!

**Shina: ***furiosa* EU MATEI MESMO, SEU CANALHA!

**Gor: **Você apenas me deixou fraco e, de fato, quase morri! Mas recuperei durante esses anos e estou mais forte do que naquela época!

**Vegeta: **Você pode até estar mais forte, mas está em desvantagem, verme! É só olhar em volta: tem muito mais Saiyajins do que anos atrás!

**Gor: ***bancando o idiota* Oh, é mesmo! Obrigado por me lembrar!

Pro espanto de todos, Gor se multiplicou, fazendo com que o número de clones e o número de guerreiros fosse o mesmo.

**Bra: ***séria* Tinha que abrir a boca, né pai?

Todos os clones partiram pra cima dos guerreiros Z, incluindo Bra, Pan, Maron e Ub. Shina também teve que lutar contra um deles.

Foi pra Bucky que sobrou o verdadeiro Gor.

**Gor: **Quer vingar a morte de seu pai, não é? Veremos se terá o mesmo destino que ele!


	13. Chapter 13

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 13.**

A luta não estava tão fácil. Gor era muito mais forte do que Bucky pensava, e os clones dele não eram diferentes, embora não tivessem o mesmo poder de luta que o original. Bucky se lembrava do poder que Gor tinha quando o primeiro era só uma criança e agora percebia que estava muito mais forte do que antes.

**Gor: ***acertando um murro em Bucky* Que vergonha, Bucky! Esperava que você fosse tão ou mais poderoso do que seus pais, mas vejo que sua mãe foi uma péssima treinadora!

**Bucky: ***furioso* Não... insulte... A MINHA MÃE!

O ki de Bucky aumentou tanto que espantou até Bulma e ChiChi, principalmente quando se transformou num SSJ 4. Como tinha rabo de macaco e era um Saiyajin de sangue-puro, podia normalmente fazer isso. Mas até Shina estava surpresa, pois nem imaginava que o poder de seu filho havia chegado à este nível.

**Shina: **_Acho que não acompanhei direito a evolução dele!_

**Bucky: ***completamente enfurecido* Agora você vai me pagar, Gor!

Como Gohan havia feito com os "filhos" de Cell (ou seja lá o que eram), Bucky destruiu todos os clones de Gor antes que matassem todos. Após fazer isso, foi até Pan, que estava caída no chão e mal conseguia se mexer (assim como os outros).

**Pan: ***sorriso fraco* Bucky...

**Bucky: ***sorriso terno* Não se preocupe, Pan! Você vai ficar bem, eu prometo!

Por causa do clima com sua namorada, Bucky acabou esquecendo que Gor ainda precisava ser derrotado. Só se lembrou quando este se pronunciou.

**Gor: **Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir, Bucky!

Bucky foi atacado pelas costas por um poderoso ataque e ficou muito ferido, caíndo em cima de Pan.

**Pan: ***tentando reanimá-lo* BUCKY! BUCKY, ACORDE, POR FAVOR!

**Gor: ***vendo Bucky voltar ao normal* Que vergonha! Parece que ele perdeu toda a capacidade pra lutar!

**Voz: **Mas não quer dizer que nós perdemos!

Gor recebeu um ataque triplo de Super kame hame ha e caiu no chão. Quem havia lançado era Ub, Maron e Bra (esta transformada em Super Saiyajin).

**Gor: ***chocado* Co-como se recuperaram tão rápido da batalha contra meus clones?

**Bra: **Maron tinha algumas sementes dos deuses sobrando, que ganhou do pai! E por falar em ganhar, iremos ganhar essa batalha pelo Bucky!

**Gor: ***sarcasmo* Rá, não me façam rir! O poder de vocês três juntos não chega nem à metade do poder da Shina, muito menos do meu! Acham mesmo que podem me derrotar?

**Pan: ***ajudando Bucky a ficar de pé* _Espero que eles consigam distraí-lo sem se machucarem muito! Só assim pra eu poder realizar meu plano: ensinar à Bucky o Juubai Kamehameha pra derrotar Gor!_

Foi o que Pan pensou, antes de se teletransportar junto com Bucky.


	14. Chapter 14

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 14.**

Como Bucky não sabia sobre o teletransporte, ficou espantado ao notar que não estavam mais na arena do torneio de artes marciais.

**Bucky: ***voz fraca* Onde... estamos?

**Pan: **No palácio dos deuses, ou sei lá como se chama! Venha, não há muito tempo!

Os dois foram procurar Dendê e o Sr Popo, encontrando-os na sala do templo. Depois que Dendê os curou, Pan explicou a situação.

**Pan: **Por acaso aquela sala em que se pode falar com os mortos já funciona?

**Dendê: **Ah, sim! Acabou de ser consertada! Mas por que precisa dela?

**Pan: **Eu não! O Bucky precisa!

**Bucky: ***surpreso* Eu preciso?

**Pan: **Através da sala, iremos falar com meu avô e pedir que ele ensine o Juubai Kame Hame Ha, o Kame Hame Ha aumentado 10 vezes e que somente SSJ 4 podem fazer! Essa técnica, sem dúvida, derrotará Gor!

**Bucky: ***olhos arregalados* Está brincando? Eu mal sei fazer um Kame Hame Ha simples! Como espera que eu faça um aumentado 10 vezes? Sem falar que, se não voltarmos logo, Ub e as meninas estarão em sérios problemas lutando contra Gor!

**Pan: **Não se preocupe! Poderemos passar um ano dentro daquela sala, que aqui fora só passará uma hora! Tempo que Ub e as meninas poderão aguentar! Vamos logo!

Pan e Bucky entraram na sala e este fechou os olhos, só voltando a abrí-los quando Pan disse "chegamos".

**Bucky: ***surpreso* Ué, estamos de volta ao torneio?

**Pan: ***sorriso* Não é o mesmo torneio! Esse é o torneio de artes marciais do outro mundo! O pai da Maron, Kuririn, me falou uma vez dele! *avistando Goku* Ah, lá está ele! EI VOVÔ!

Goku, que falava com um dos lutadores, virou-se ao reconhecer o chamado de Pan, correndo até ela.

**Goku: ***empolgado* Pan, que bom te ver! *sacando algo* Ei, espera: o que está fazendo aqui? NÃO ME DIGA QUE MORREU!

**Pan: ***gota* Não! Vim pra cá através de uma sala espiritual do palácio dos deuses! Não é, Bucky? Bucky?

Pan olhou para Bucky, que estava com os olhos incrivelmente arregalados.

**Bucky: **Ahn... quando você disse que viríamos ver seu avô, achei que ele fosse mais... velho! Não uma criança!

**Goku: ***sem graça* É uma longa história! Aliás, quem é você?

**Pan: **Vovô, este é Bucky, meu namorado! Bucky, este é meu avô Goku!

**Goku: **Muito prazer! *notando algo* Ei, você é um Saiyajin!

**Bucky: **Pois é! Com cauda e tudo! Mas isso também é uma longa história!

**Pan: ***interrompendo os dois* Vovô, precisamos de ajuda! Temos um novo inimigo chamado Gor e estamos com dificuldade para derrotá-lo! Por isso que vim pedir à você pra ensinar ao Bucky o Juubai Kame Hame Ha! Como ele pode se transformar em SSJ 4, achamos que seria uma boa ideia!

**Goku: **Bom, acho que dá pra ensinar a técnica! Minha próxima luta vai demorar mesmo! Quando eu começo?

**Bucky: **Quanto antes, melhor, não é?

Goku concordou, antes de começarem.


	15. Chapter 15

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 15.**

De volta à batalha contra Gor, Ub e as meninas já estavam no limite.

**Bra: **Kame... Hame... HAAA!

Aquele foi o último ataque de Bra antes de cair no chão, exausta.

**Bra: ***sem forças* _Espero que a Pan e o Bucky não demorem muito! Estamos lutando há quase 1 hora!_

**Gor: **Muito bem, já cansei dessa brincadeira!

Gor expandiu seu ki e jogou todo mundo pra longe, incluíndo Ub e as meninas.

**Voz: **Eu também já cansei de ver meus amigos apanhando!

Quem havia falado era Bucky e Pan, que haviam acabado de voltar da sala espiritual. Sem falar que Bucky estava novamente transformado em SSJ 4.

**Gor: ***indignado* Fala sério, isso é trapaça! Dá pra vocês pararem de comer sementes dos deuses? Desse jeito, a batalha não termina nunca!

**Shina: ***caída no chão* Tá reclamando de quê? Você ainda está intacto!

**Bucky: **Mas agora não vai ficar mais! PAN, MANOBRA M11!

Ninguém entendeu nada, nem mesmo Gor, mas Pan entendeu o grito e agarrou Gor por trás.

**Gor: ***espantado* MAS O QUE É ISSO? ME SOLTA, SUA HÍBRIDO DE SAIYAJIN!

**Pan: **VAI LOGO, BUCKY! NÃO VOU AGUENTAR MUITO TEMPO!

**Bucky: **Kame hame ra AUMENTADO 10 VEZES!

Uma explosão aconteceu no local, mas o ataque foi tão forte que atravessou Gor. Felizmente, Pan se teletransportou antes que o mesmo acontecesse com ela. Só quando a poeira abaixou que todos notaram Gor caído no chão.

**Shina: **Desta vez, melhor termos certeza de que Gor está realmente morto!

**Pan: ***verificando* Eu não sinto pulso e ele também não está respirando! Sem dúvida: está morto!

Pan olhou para Bucky, que já tinha voltado ao normal e estava sentado no chão, exausto.

**Pan: ***ficando de joelhos na sua frente* Você fez um bom trabalho!

Os dois trocaram um beijo, ignorando quem quer que estivesse olhando.

**Bulma: **Acho melhor deixá-los sozinhos!

Dias depois, no shopping, os cinco amigos comentavam sobre o torneio de artes marciais. Haviam realizado outro depois da luta contra Gor, e Bucky havia vencido.

**Maron: **Você mereceu ganhar, Bucky! É um lutador formidável!

**Bucky: **Obrigado! Mas vocês não ficam atrás, e eu não estou sendo modesto!

**Ub: **Mudando de assunto, é verdade que vocês acabaram de noivar?

**Pan: ***mostrando a mão direita* Com certeza! Acho que o casamento sai daqui daqui a 2 anos!

**Bra: ***surpresa* Casamento? Não acham que é muito cedo?

**Bucky: **Pode ser, não tenho certeza! Mas de uma coisa eu sei: fomos feitos um pro outro!

Pan corou, antes de enlaçar o braço do namorado e irem embora do parque. A garota também tinha certeza de que eram feitos um pro outro, e nem mesmo o mais forte dos inimigos a faria mudar de ideia.

FIM!


End file.
